1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for controlling fluids, having an armature for actuating an actuating member of the valve and having a valve insert disposed coaxially to the armature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic valves are known in various versions from the prior art. To assure the function of the valve, a plunging stage is embodied between the armature and the valve insert, so that one part can plunge at least partway into the other part. Until now, such plunging stages, of the kind shown for instance in German Patent Disclosure DE 197 33 660 A1, have been made by lathe machining to very close tolerances on the armature or the valve insert. The armature, on its face end toward the valve insert, has a protrusion of recessed outer diameter, and the valve insert has a correspondingly embodied annular edge region, so that the armature can plunge into the valve insert. Thus in the prior art, machining must be done on both the face end of the armature and the face end of the valve insert, which is complicated and expensive because of the tolerances required.